When no one's looking
by XinyxOSD
Summary: "Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth." A mask...I wear it all time. I played them all letting them believe I care. My name is Carlisle Cullen but you may call me Caspien for that is who I am...of course when no one's looking.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer: I do not own twilight,Hellsing,Doctor who or Harry Potter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Title **: **When noone's looking**

**Summary: **" The most important kind of freedom is to be what you really are. You trade in your reality for a role. You give up your ability to feel, and in exchange, put on a mask."- Jim Morrison. A mask... its what I wear everyday..the mask of a saint...a wolf in sheeps clothing...the devil hiding behind the disguise of an trust me, all of them completely unaware...My name is Carlisle Cullen but you may call me Caspien, for that is who I am..ofcouse when noone's looking. Multi Xover

Xovers: Characters from:Hellsings,Doctor who,Harry Potter and elements for Men In Black

Pairings: Bella/Edward,Rosalie/Emmett,Alice/Jasper,One-sided Esme/Carlisle,Carlisle/? (undecided most likely OC)

Rating: M for voilence,lemons,drug use etc etc

Onward with the story

_**We all have a social mask, right? We put it on, we go out, put our best foot forward, our best image. But behind that social mask is a personal truth, what we really, really believe about who we are and what we're capable of.**_

CPOV:

Tick-Tock...Tick-tock goes that damn clock ,oh how he hated his job. Having to heal his prey, having the nurses stare at him with hearts in their eyes,having to drink the disgusting animal blood every day,day in day out. He sometimes wonder why he does all these things,why he doesn't let a patient die then take the body and feed,why he doesn't take one of the despicable nurses and charm her,take her to a motel and just snap the bitch's neck. He had contemplating doing all these things many times in the past but he remembers its for the mask...for the sake of his image! It wouldn't look good for him to come home with red eyes hmmm red eyes oh how he missed his crimson eyes. He had given up so much for this mission but reminded himself it would be worth it in the end. He still remembers that faithful night all those years ago.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_A cold wind brushes his face,He relishes in the feeling siting on top of a skyscraper. It had been 600 years since he was changed though he was millennium old mentally he chuckles,travelling with The Doctor for so many years it's a surprise he was still sane. Not by his own will mind you,his sire Alucard simply wanted him experience more of the outside world..just in every timeline on all sorts of planets. He looks down at the life of the city, the beautiful lights,the wonderful smells,he sighs,Paris was truly beautiful. It seems he was a bit too entranced as he only just now notices his good friends approach._

_"You seem to be enjoying yourself Caspien"drawled Draco"I would have thought Paris would bore you quiet easily"_

_"It's not so bad here Dray,"I said."perhaps it's just you missing England. Why not visit Fleur while your here."_

_Draco scowled at the use of "Dray" I held in a chuckle,this was his Draco alright, in all his Malfoy pride._

_"Of course not, the woman is crazy and her husband is Weasley so she's probably pregnant with yet another child. I am not sure if you know but Crazy+Pregnant=Apocalypse" huffed the Malfoy._

_"Just admit it Draco,you think of her as a sister and the Weasley's as family"_

_"Never! A Malfoy would never befriend a Weasley we have class"He sneered._

_"Sure sure,"I rolled my eyes "now what was it that you needed?"I asked_

_"Oh me? I was just here to make sure you didn't stand at the edge of the building like a possessed man and blow our cover"He teased._

_I had forgotten why they were here,It was their last mission together,_

_Goal : Assassinate Micheal Lamoter. Very simple really, just like all other assassinations He and Dray were the best at achieving the main priority._

_**Leave no evidence behind.**_

_**Get out as fast as possible.**_

_"The target is approaching"He turns to me "Are you ready?" I was more than ready,he was already going through so many strategies._

_"900 meters.." His body felt like it was on fire "800.."He swallowed trying to control himself "700.."Each second felt like eternity "600...500"He stares at the Eiffel Tower in the distance."400...300"He secretly wishes for Micheal to hurry the hell up."200.." He can now see the targets car,adrenaline in his veins."100.." He crouches along side Draco "50..25...10...NOW!"He shoots off the skyscraper like a bullet only far faster,Draco right on his heel._

_He lands on the road, just in front of the car forcing them to stop. Draco sticks to the shadows. The plan was quiet simple, he is placed to look like he committed suicide,his left leg was placed in an odd angle and his neck looks broken. He hears the driver get out of the car,the target and bodyguards follow. When they are within reach he wastes no time jumping up and snapping the driver's neck,before heading for the bodyguards before they can react,taking them out with swift taps on the right pressure points."Avada Kedavra" He hears Draco say and turns just in time to see the target getting hit with the green light,his face frozen in shock and fear._

_"A job well done as always,I'll banish the bodies"Draco mused.I simply nod when my phone goes off._

_"Caspien" I say_

_"Caspien, mon fils are you both finished?"asked Nicoletta, she was veela of course, the little vixen he had laid her quite a few times yet she still called him her "son"."Yes, we're heading back now" "Good Fury has a mission for you...a long term one.". Long-term ..we rarely ever had long-term missions unless they were absolutely necessary,they usually last for a century or more depending on the mission. My old partner Carter (think Selena Gomez)was given a long-term mission,they couldn't communicate with each other or her cover would be blown, oh how he missed her. If Fury was going to give him a long-term mission then so be it. He could only hope it wouldn't be too bad._

_To be continued~_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,Men in black, Harry potter etc...

* * *

_We jumped into the black Mercedes Benz and sped away. We reached the HQ and parked in the underground parking lot, jumped out,slam the doors closed and head to the exit._

* * *

_We reached the door "Identify yourself,please place hand on scan pad and look directly into the censer." quickly I place my hand on the pad and looked into the censer,a red beam comes out and shines directly into my pupil (men in black). " Agent Arch-Angel identified." Draco soon follows " Agent Ferret identified" I snort, his code name was given as a joke._

_ He glares at me but gets into the elevator. __**DING! **__The elevator comes to a stop and the door opens, Floor 90 HQ meeting room. As we enter we hear scattered conversation and I take the time to survey the room._

_ Across from us were Cat and A-V, fire and ice. Cat's crimson red hair that fell in waves to her waist,brown eyes and petite form looked even smaller next to her partner. A-V's blonde hair was knee length,stormy grey eyes and two were utter opposites,Cat's face held her usual cute smile and dazed eyes while A-V simply scolds and looks around with cold eyes it was no surprise she and Draco got along so could control fire and A-V ice._

_Next to them were Phyro (Fy-ro) and Angelus (Ahn-jel-use) the twin assassins. Phyro was tall around 6'7 raven black hair that was waist length and the brightest emerald green eyes, he was also extremely pale-only a few shades dark than snow. His twin Angelus had golden blonde hair round waist length and celestial blue, unlike his brother Angelus had a warm tan. He looked like an Angel which was ironic since their code names were Angel (Phyro) and Demon (Angelus). Their parent's were odd, an angel and a demon never mated until these two. Phyro was more demonic and Angelus was angelic. They could do demon release and angel release _

_ Then came DiAngelo (De-An-jel-o) and Aizen(Ai-zen). DiAngelo had brown hair just above his shoulders,ocean blue eyes and was 5'8. Aizen was blonde,his hair slicked back leaving only one strand out,he had black eyes and was 6'2. DiAngelo - code name Viper could control snakes and was very venomous himself. Aizen - code name Massacreur was a master at weaponry._

_Finally __there were Rox and Raven. Rox was dirty blonde ,short hair,grey eyes,5'11. Raven however was African American,black hair past his shoulders,brown eyes and 6'5. Rox code name - Lightning could control all forms of electricity, even electricity in the body. Raven - code name Shadow could manipulate all forms of darkness._

_Suddenly we heard a slam of a book unto the table and all conversations ceased. At the head of the table stood Shad Fury,this woman...Caspien held lot of respect for. She was one of the most powerful people in the world both physically and politically,not to mention beautiful. He would have to be blind not to see it._

_Shad was a tall woman 6'7,her snow white hair framed her heart shaped face and fell in waves all the way to her waist,she had full rose pink lips,curves any woman would kill for,her skin was pale and flawless however what stood out the most was her beautiful crimson eyes which were framed by long lashes. She was old, extremely so... rumor has it she was around even before the rise of the Roman Empire. She had been in many wars yet she was unscarred...Caspien felt a shiver run down his spin, to be so powerful to not even have a scar... a terrifying thought. _

_"Mission report Caspien,Draco?" she asked in her usually monotone voice._

_"Target eliminated,bodies disposed of, no witnesses" was my response, I kept my face blank for one most never show emotion within the order. To show emotion is to show weak do not survive only the strong...the cold and the heartless. I know such thinking is wrong but I've long seen the world as it truly is. There was good or evil, black or white not even fifty shades of grey...no in the end there was only power and those strong enough to use it._

_"Good,I have an announcement to seems that we have a problem." Problem? What problem? "The ministry is getting suspicious, they were far to close to finding one of our bases in Japan." WHAT!? "We need to be more careful, they can not know of the true reason behind O.S.D. As such, We will be taking a will be all be given a long-term of which are important and vital to our key goal." So that's what Nicolletta meant.  
_

_"Catherina and A-V, you will be going to Los Angelos were you will pose as Cat Valentine and Jade West, you will attend a Hollywood arts School where you will meet Tori Vegas, the daughter of David Vegas the Italian Mob boss. You are to get close to Tori, find out if she knows about her father. If she knows, kill her and assassinate him immediately, if not observe David and report anything suspicious. I have a feeling they tipped of the ministry about our activities."_

_"Phyro and Angelus, you two will be heading for Sunnydale to find the new Slayer. I believe her name is Buffy Summers,she will be useful in our cause, get her to join us. Do anything necessary. Make her fall in love with you both if needed, we need that girl."  
_

_"DiAngelo and Aizen, you two need to fall of the radar completely, meaning absolutely no contact. You need to go with the Doctor and will travel along with him in the Tardis until I say other wise."_

_"Rox and Raven, I need you too to do some research for me. Find out if Basilisk venom and Vampire vemon are compatible. My old friend Severus can provide you with the venom. He will send you an owl with the location once you leave. More details in the file."_

_"Caspien and Draco, you two will not be together like the others." This surprised me._

_"You Caspien will be joining the "Cold ones" for awhile. You are to gather information on the group that surfaced a few centuries ago. They call themselves the Volturi. Find out who's in charge,number of guards and if rumors of their abilities are true. I need you to start experimenting on a new project of mine. I need you to get cold ones venom and create a coven but instead of human blood, I want you to see how they react to animal blood and if they have any special abilities. You'll need at least 7 vampires. Keep me updated each decade." I simply nod. It can't be too hard. ( Oh how I'll regret thinking that in a few years)_

_"Draco you will re enter the wizarding world and get the creatures to join us. I know that even after the war they aren't treated as the average wizard so it should be you need to find a Luna Lovegood, her seer powers would be most useful in avoiding the ministry."_

_"Everyone has there mission? Good, see you all when your missions are complete."_

_And together we all rose and said the oath. Hands across our hearts._

**_O ucide un om, unul este un asasin, unul ucide milioane de oameni, unul este un cuceritor, o ucide pe toti_****_, unul este un zeu._**

**_One kills a man, one is an assassin; one kills millions, one is a conqueror; one kills everybody, one is a god._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,Hellsing,Men in black, harry potter etc etc.

**Now back to the story:**

**Chapter 3:**

CPOV:

"Doctor Cullen?" A voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I look up to see it was Doctor Meloni.

"Yes Dr. Meloni sorry I was simply lost in thought. What were you saying?" I try to hide the annoyance in my voice. God I hate humans. "Yes, um Chief Swan's daughter got into an accident at the school. She almost got crushed by a van driven by a student who slide on the ice." I groan internally,god these humans were so damn stupid. " It also seems the Swan girl has had a history for being clumsy." Of course, humans were that pathetic but I can't help but feel that I was forgetting something. Something Important at that. "I'll go check it out" I say taking the file from him. I quickly strode down the hall to find the room briefly looking through the file.

_Name: Isabella Swan. _Ah that's what I was missing the girl is Edward's singer. It's a good thing no blood was shed then, I don't feel like moving yet. As I enter the room her scent hits me like a wrecking ball. My god she smelt delightful. I held in a growl, my mouth filled with venom. I swallowed, get a hold of yourself Caspien. I strode in my ever so present fake smile in place. The boy who's van had almost hit her was apologizing and rambling, I take this time to observe her. She was for lack of better word ...plain. Brown hair, brown eyes, unusual pale skin for someone from Phoenix. Nothing special.

"I heard the Chief daughter was here." I announce my presence. I hear her sharp in take of breath. I chuckled mentally, humans were so predictable. "Doctor Cullen, thanks for coming." Charlie says. I simply nod and turned to the little human girl. " Hello Isabella I'm Dr. Cullen" I say with my ever so fake charming smile in place. She blushes making me growl ever so lowly " It's Bella". Her audacity amuses me greatly. I simply smiled at her more and asked her to explain what had happened.

I only half listened as she explained what happened and I performed the routine checks. I wanted her, well not her but her blood. It took everything I had not to pounce on her and take her right here on the bed. To push myself into her, stealing her innocence and rip her throat and let the crimson blood slid down my throat.

"..and Edward was right there..." she continues. That brought me back down to earth. Edward? What did that annoying brat do now? He saved her it seems finally did something worth while besides brooding about not having a soul even though I tell him otherwise. After all my sire had thousands of souls in him, some of them vampire.

"Well it was lucky he was there then." I stated, trying not to let the frustration sound in my voice. She stares up at me and bit her lip as I brushed her off. I simply smile my ever so fake yet charming smile at her. She looks at me with suspicion and distrust. I fight to keep my shock from showing.

No one had seen through my facade and smile. None had seen beyond the compassionate eyes and yet this little human didn't trust him. He always pride himself in his ability to lie and his acting. The thing about acting is that you sometimes don't know when to stop and often believe that you are the part you play. Still the girl was wary of him which was strange since she obviously didn't have any sense of self preservation.

Either way, she seemed like the curious type and she would want an explanation as to how Edward did what he did because it was obvious she doubted he was beside like she said he was. She was a threat and he should kill her now. Instead he turned on his heel and left. He felt her stare. She was curious and curiosity wasn't necessarily a good thing, after all my dear friend Fleur does say :_ La curiosité est un vilain defaut._

* * *

A/N : My first one :} smiles for all

anyways :La curiosité est un vilain defaut : Curiosity is a nasty defect.

Read and Review and get a free cookie ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter,Twilight,Hellsing,Men is black etc...

**Now back to the story:**

**Chapter 4 **

CPOV:

As I strode down the hall thinking back to the little brunette, Rosalie appears in front of me with Edward in tow. Rosalie looked quiet pissed off while Edward simply looked annoyed.

"Carlisle, He's going to blow our cover and I do not want to move again because Eddie boy couldn't control himself."hissed Rose."We should kill the human before she can figure out how he did what he did."

Now I was curious myself "What exactly did you do Edward? She told me you were right beside her when the van was going to hit but I don't believe that and neither does she." I ask.

"He ran at vampire speed in a parking lot full of humans and stopped the van with this bare hand right in front of her!"spat Rose as she glared at Edward which he returned.

"She was going to die Rose. If the van had hit her there would have been so much blood. I would have lost it followed by Jasper and then everyone else. We would have slaughtered the whole school and still have to move."hissed Edward. I didn't want to admit it but Edward was right. It could have been a lot worst. "Whatever. She still knows somethings not right about us so she's a threat. God only knows it's not long till she figures it out" snapped Rose.

Edward growled at her and bared teeth menacingly. " Now,now Rose you know I'm against mindless killing." Ha! Lieeesssss."We'll just have to keep an eye on her. Alice will look into her future and if she figures it out and decides to tell anyone Edward will hear her thoughts." Problem solved.

"I-..I can't hear her thoughts" and...were back!" WHAT?! What do you mean you can't hear her thoughts?!" Rose all but shrieked. Yes Rosalie scream to the gods and humans to hear so they think were all nut jobs and lock us in the crazy bin.

"Rose please keep it down." I whisper. She and Edward were arguing back and forth that is until we heard a heartbeat around the corner. We all turned around and there stood little Bella Swan. We all just stared until she blushes and ask if she could speak to Edward alone. It was time like these I was great full Draco taught me some occlumency. I was able to hide my thoughts about her blood under my surface thoughts that made me sounded like a concerned father.

**Are you sure you'll be okay Son? **Were my fake surface thoughts. Inside I hoped he would slip and just kill the girl, I mean sure I'll miss her blood but it would save us a lot of trouble in the future. He nods and walks off with her. I turn to Rosalie who had been glaring at the girl since her arrival. I knew to my children I seem to favor Edward more than all the others but that wasn't true. In truth Rose was my favorite, not because of her beauty no she reminded me of a female Malfoy. She was just like my old partner from her vain beauty all the why down to the scowl.

"Go home Rose" I told her. She was still pissed but left eventually. I never saw Edward after he left with the girl. The day went by rather uneventful after that. My shift ended and I arrived at home. I was surprise to hear the piano playing it seemed Edward was back.

I entered the house with Esme greeting me with a kiss at the door. I fought back a grimace, it wasn't that I didn't think Esme was beautiful she just wasn't my type. I am bisexual and I needed a strong partner.

"Family meeting" not too long after those words everyone had gathered in the living room.

"Now, I think we all know what the matter at hand is, Isabella Swan. We have to come to a decision as to what to do with her."

"She won't tell anyone about what happened Carlisle" said Alice."In fact in all my visions she ends up as one of us."

Interesting...

"Okay if you're sure Alice. What do you think is the best way to go?" I ask trying to seem nice and caring. How disgusting.

"Nothing. We do nothing. One things sure though, things are going to be a lot more interesting around here."

* * *

A/N : There you go! sorry if it's too short ;(

Read & Review you have any question please feel free to ask :3

1 3 Xinyx


	5. AN soo sorry

A/N:

OKAY SOOOOO...

Poll is open as to who Carlisle should end up with .

Slash/no slash

Also If you have any question feel free to ask I will be updating chapter 5 soon perhaps today or tomorrow.

If you want anyone added to the poll just let me know

:} thats all

ONE 3 XINYX


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,Harry Potter ,Hellsing,Men in Black etc etc.

**Now back to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

CPOV:

The next few days were quiet. Alice was correct and little Bella Swan had figured out what we were. Today Edward decided it was time she meet us all. So Esme dragged Rose,Emmett and I into the kitchen we rarely used to make her something to eat.

I sigh, why do we have to serve the pathetic human? It's not like she's even that important. It seemed Rose and I were on the same page because she seemed just as pissed as I was.

"Is she even Italian?" sneers Rose. A good question if you ask me.

"Her name is Bella" was Emmett's oh so very intelligent response. I sigh mentally, sometimes I wonder if vampire venom enhances your intellect also...how dumb was he when he was human?!

"I'm sure she'll love it no matter what" I say with a smile. She better damn well like it or I'll kill the bitch.

"Get a whiff of that... Here comes the human!" sang Rose. Oh wow she smells even better than before.

We all turned as they enter the room. Isabella was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with some worn out pair of jeans. She looked just as plain as the last time I saw her. Esme was the first one to approach her.

"Bella, we're making Italiano for you" says Esme. No bitch, you are making Italiano this is the last time I step into this damn kitchen unless it's to poison the brat.

"Bella, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes" says Edward. Once again I thank all the gods in the world for occlumency.

"Buon giorno" says Bella. She knew Italian it seems, maybe she's not so boring as I thought.

"Molto bene" Esme responds smiling like she just won the lottery. I decide that this was my cue to say something.

"Hello again Isabella" I say. I made sure to make my smile seem as real as possible, after all... can't have some human figuring me out.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Cullen. Please call me Bella."she didn't seem as guarded as before, good she's less wary.

"Then please call me Carlisle." I say gently. Our eyes met and she held my gaze for a few moments and there it was : The distrust and suspicions mixed with curiosity. Shit! Of course she still curious. I have to get her to trust me. The exchange went unnoticed by the others for that I was thankful.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time" I say smiling. And hopefully the last.

"I hope you're hungry" thank you Esme. No matter how annoying she may be, she has the best timing.

"Yeah, absolutely"says Isabella. I refuse to call her Bella, I could tell by her voice she was lying.

"She already ate" confirms Eddie. The little BITCH! How dare she?! Did this bitch not know that we don't even eat. Did she not know that I don't give a shit if she starves but that I have to make it look like I do?! That's a shit ton a work.

**-SCHURMACH- **I turn to see that Rosalie had crush the bowl she was holding.

"Perfect!"snaps Rose.

"Yeah - it's just that I know... I know you guys don't eat."says the little brat. Oh how considerate..next time call us and tell us that before we waste of time feeding you.

"Of course. That's very considerate of you." goes Esme. Of course she would say that.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do." sneered Edward. Which is why she is my favorite and not you jackass, I wanted to say.  
"Yeah! Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us." sneered Rosie right back. She's right this is dangerous but the brat may have a gift when she's changed. Then if she proves to be too annoying we can just kill her and say some nomad did it.  
"I would never tell anybody anything." She says. Yes, like I would trust the bitch that tried to lie to us about being hungry was what I wanted to say, instead I say:  
" She knows that."  
"Yeah, well the problem is... you two have gone public now so..." jokes Emmett. Ha! Like a prude like Eddie boy would do that.  
"Emmett!" scolds Esme. God she's annoying.  
"No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." at a girl Rose! I smirk inwardly.  
"Badly as in... I become the meal." says Isabella.

That proves to be too much for me and Eddie because we busted out snickering, of course for completely different reasons. Now she decides to have some self- preservation HA! If Eddie doesn't eat her I will. That I was certain of.

* * *

A/N: Hellur! Thanks to those who reviewed and this is my gift to you

Remember the poll is still up and will end the 20th of november.

R&R

1 3 Xinyx


	7. Author's note

**Hey everyone it's me Xinyx! **

**now I know that I haven't updated for a while and it's because**

**You guys won't review and vote on the poll :(**

**This fic has over 130 hits and only 13 people reviewed and 2 followers **

**I feel as though what's the point in writing a fanfic if you don't know if the public likes it or not **

**So basically that's it **

**Please Read & REVIEW guys **

**~1 LOVE XinyxOSD~**


End file.
